Talk:Winter's Breath
Damage? Why does my Winter's Breath deal 6.40 damage? Is it just me or is statement in this article (4.8 damage) wrong?--Tsumetai Ryujin 13:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, I was wondering about that too. I checked last night, and mine also says 6.4 damage. I'll change it. -- 16:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :: apprently Winter's Breath on the XBOX 360 has a damage of 4.8 rather than 6.4, I think this is just a typo on the programmers side but I don't know for sure. I did read that Tier 7 staves have the 6.4 damage. --Spydermike1 15:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Different ones? I've encountered two of these staves, one with an extra enchantment on it. Can't recall what it is, though +Spellpower I think? The one from Warden's Keep is the one on this page (and looks like the straight staff with the mace-like head), the other looked like a gnarled staff. --DarkJeff 17:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not positive but I think there's Winter's Breath, and also Wintersbreath. I had both at one point and kept getting confused. Pretty annoying. --Rallion 19:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::There are definitely two different versions of this staff, should we create a new page for the other version of the staff or put both versions on this page? Pinkmullet 11:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: I think both should have different pages. Wintersbreath only has +10% to cold dmge and has +3 to spell power. whereas Winter's Breath has +15% and no + to spell power. but other than that i do believe that they are almost exactly the same. Also Winter's Breath is DLC only so having both on the same page could cause some confusion. --Spydermike1 11:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think I agree with you. I don't have either of the staffs on my character, nor do I know where to get them, so I don't have any of the item information, otherwise I would create the page myself. if somebody has the statistics on the other winters breath and could create the page for it I would be really appreciative. Pinkmullet 11:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::The stats are almost exactly the same. (At least on my 360 ver.) Both are made of Dragonbone therefore have the same base stats (6.4 damage 40 armr pent, 7 spell power, etc.), only the enchantments are different like I stated above. They both have +25 cold resistance, Wintersbreath has +3 to spellpower and +10% to cold damage. Winter's Breath has +15% to cold damage and no spell power boost. --Spydermike1 14:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I created the page but I'm still wondering about a few things. First of all, which one of these staffs is really from the wardens keep DLC? I know this page states that this one is from the DLC and Rallion said the same thing. However, when I saw the article and checked the discussion page the infobox was using the item information from Winter's Breath but the statistics had the item information from Wintersbreath so it's still kind of confusing as to which one was added with the DLC. Secondly, I don't know if the sell value for these two staffs are the same so I left that field in the wintersbreath page as n/a. other than that everything's set. Pinkmullet 15:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Nice job, i don't know about the sell values, but Winter's Breath is in fact the staff from the DLC and Wintersbreath is the standard one. Also i just thought about something, the sell and buy values shouldn't be put on items in the game, merchant prices vary from NPC to NPC, a lesser health poultice at Vendor A could be + or - about 10-15% at vendor B it seems. Someone might want to confirm the prices but thats what i've gathered so far. --Spydermike1 15:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Crit Chance? Ok, so I was looking at this staff randomly and it says it has a 3.20% critical strike chance. I was under the impression that staves cannot crit, so is this a typo or can it actually crit? Bassist DaTaco 00:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Bassist DaTaco "Radiates Cold" effect? What exactly does this effect do, is it just part of the "swirling frost" effect around the staff, or does it actually do something?--WouldYouKindly 04:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) it's the aura, amd thjats it. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 08:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC)